


some angels don't have wings and a halo(they have fins and gills)

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith is a human, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, Suicide Attempt, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: mermaid! klance au where lance is a mermaid and keith is a human who wanted to drown themselves in the ocean. he was not expecting to be saved by...something in the watertw// this does contain the talk of drowning, so if things like that aren't your cup of tea, you don't need to read this





	some angels don't have wings and a halo(they have fins and gills)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just wanted to say sorry that there isn't much interaction between them in this fic. because of that, I'll probably add a second chapter where they actually talk once klance month is over. 
> 
> sorry if there's quite a few mistakes. ill try to reread and edit this soon. 
> 
> if you'd like to have updates on when each prompt for klance month is posted, follow my twitter @/mister_spinch
> 
> <3 ~r

The night air was crisp and cold, making Keith only slightly wish he had brought a jacket or something with him to keep him warm. But thought about where he was going and he realized that he really wasn’t going to need it where he was going. 

Keith was currently sitting in the middle of a rowboat, which he had used to row himself into the middle of the ocean. Or, at least, as far as someone could get while they’re rowing a boat with no idea where they’re going just slightly muscular arms and a want to be as far away as he could possibly get from his family. 

He stops rowing his boat once the muscles in his arms start to burn from the overexhaustion, everywhere he looked just more and more ocean. 

He sighed, the salty air surrounding him breathing life into his lungs, the same one that he wanted to  _ stop.  _

“Better now than never, right?” He expected no response and that’s the same one he got as he stood up, the boat shaking slightly and making Keith wobble. He grabbed the netting of rocks he had gathered before hand, made sure that the rope he brought was tied tightly around the opening of the bag. With the other end of the rope, he tied another knot around his left ankle. 

He wobbled carefully over to the edge of the boat, looking down into the water. The moonlight from above allowed him to  _ just _ be able to make out his own reflection. Hair was disheveled, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked small in his clothes. He looked away. 

Lifting the bag of rocks, Keith threw them into the water, watching as they sank and he steadily ran out of rope. Finally, taking one last deep breath, Keith jumped in. 

_ Am I making the right choice? _

~

“Ugh, I’m so  _ bored _ .” 

Lance swum around the ocean floor by himself. Not entirely sure what to do now. He’d down everything that he needed to do. So now he was just swimming around the neighbourhood, trying to find something to occupy his time until it was time for dinner. 

_ Ugh. Maybe I’ll visit the surface. It’s not like anyone can stop me. _

With that idea in mind, Lance swum upwards. 

Being a mermaid, you’d expect that that there would be laws against going to surface. And yeah, technically there are. But for some reason, things seems to have calm down up there, so the laws up here have also calmed down. 

Plus, it was fun to break to rules sometimes. And it wasn’t like Lance ever broke the surface, he just swam close enough to be able to see through it. 

He had almost reached the surface when something hit him in the head, causing him to stumble backwards in the water. 

“Ow. What the fuck was that?” 

Rubbing the top of his head with webbed fingers, Lance looked around for the object. Finally, he spotted it, a bag of rocks slowly floating downwards a few feet away from him.  

The top of the bag was tied around with a rope. Lance swam towards it. There seemed to be a lot of rocks in there, and if things we’re practically heavy underwater, he’d suspect that the bag was pretty heavy. 

Grabbing where the rope tied around the bag, Lance followed the rope upwards, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Deep down, he knew that he really shouldn’t follow the rope. Who knows where it could lead him. It could lead to a bunch of trash, more toxic waste, another failed science experiment, or even a dead body. 

_ Oh god, please don’t be a dead body. I don’t think I can deal with something like that.  _

A shadow above him told him that whatever the rope lead to was now officially above him. Looking up, it looked like another mermaid, except it didn’t have a tail. Which could only mean that it was a—

Oh my god, it’s a  _ human. _

With new determination, Lance swum faster upwards, hoping that whoever this was would still be okay. 

He reached the person, who Lance had to admit, was pretty attractive. He had long black hair that floated around him like a halo. The clothing covering his legs matched the color of his hair and there seemed to be a bunch of rips in them in the front — Lance will never understand human fashion — and his chest was covered by a piece of red fabric, the sleeves short. From what Lance could see, the guy had a fair bit of muscle. 

Lance shook his head.  _ This was not the time to be crushing on the hot human who may or may not be dying. _

He slapped his hand lightly on the guys cheek, hoping that still might have a little bit of consciousness left. It seemed to have worked a little bit, the guy’s face scrunched together as he tried to move away. But he still didn’t completely wake up, but at least he knew he was still alive. 

Lance backed away, still trying to think of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. When he looked down at the guys feet, he noticed that the rope was still tied around - whatever it was that humans wore at the end of their not-tails. 

Quickly, Lance swam over to the rope. He twitched his hands, causing his claws to appear at the tips of his fingernails. With them, he cut the rope, separating the back of rocks from the guy. He watched the rocks sank further down before swimming back up to face the guy. 

He obviously needed air, but it would be hard to give it to him seeing as they were underwater. But, there was two things that Lance could do that would help the guy. 

He could A) swim both him and the guy upwards towards the surface because he  _ had _ to come from a boat. From there, Lance would keep trying to wake him up and as soon as he would, he’d leave. The only side effect of that is that if Lance was caught going to the surface, he could be in  _ big _ trouble. 

Or B) he could take the guy to Allura, ‘cause surely she’d know what to do with a guy who tried to drown himself. But the side effect of going that is that he could get in even  _ bigger _ trouble for bringing a human down into their land. 

Weighing the option in his head, option A seemed to have less consequences. So, putting his arms underneath the guys armpits, Lance swam the both of them upwards towards the surface. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but as soon as his head burst through the surface, his first thought was  _ what the fuck its cold _ . His second thought was  _ wow it’s dark out here _ . And his third thought  _ where’s his boat? _

After looking around, Lance finally managed to find the boat, the darkness not helping at all. He went back underwater, swimming until he managed to find the boat again. When he finally found it, he grasped the side of it and titled it towards him. Then, using as the best he could with one hand, he lifted the up and into the boat. Once the guy was in, Lance grabbed the edge with both side and lifted himself into the boat as well. 

He sat in the boat, still having no idea what to do. Sure, they were out of the water, so the guy was in no danger of swallowing any more water, but there was still water in his lungs that Lance had no idea what to do with. 

_ What do humans usually do in a situation like this _ ? 

Lance thought of that thing Allura can do with water. Somehow, she was able to manipulate it. He didn’t know how she was about to do it, but what he did know about it was that “ _ all I did was concentrate, Lance. I thought about what I was manipulating and then I thought about what I wanted to manipulate it to and  _ boom  _ there it was.” _

Yeah, easy for her to say. Nevertheless, Lance closed his eyes and focused on the water that was in his lungs.  Once he felt like he had connected fully with the water, he started focusing on where he wanted it to go: out of the guys lungs. 

Suddenly, Lance could feel the water in his body and he could feel it making its way upwards. When he next opened his eyes, the guy was sitting up and coughing the water out of his lungs

~

Keith’s body jerked up, doing its best to expel all the unnecessary water in his lungs. 

_ What the fuck? How did I end up back up here? _

He looked around, still coughing his lungs out, finding himself back in the boat he was sure he had jumped out of. But he wasn’t sitting completely inside the boat. He was sitting in it horizontally, with his head hitting one of the walls and his feet dangling off the other side. When he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, he noticed something unusual. 

His foot felt lighter, more free. 

Which was unusual, because Keith was pretty sure that he that a tied a bunch of rocks to his ankle with the attention of drowning himself. 

He brought his feet into the boat and tried to stand up, but when he did, his head started spinning. Sitting back down into the boat, Keith wondered what the fuck just happened. The last thing he remembered was his vision becoming dark and the burning in his lungs as he finally lost consciousness. But not before he register some movement, a flash of brown of blue. 

_ What the fuck, or  _ who  _ the fuck saved me? _

~

From the safety of water, Lance watched the human flail around confusedly. It actually looked kinda funny, but the scared and confused look in his eyes made him shut up. 

But his eyes. They looked so pretty from here. They looked to be like an incredible combination of purple and blue, but maybe it was just a trick of the water he was under. 

Once Lance saw that the human had calmed down and was laying back down in his boat, he relaxed further down into the water, his eyes never leaving the boat. 

Ocean eyes watched the dark silhouette of the boat until it finally moved away from its current spot in the ocean and towards what Lance hoped was land. 

It was only when the boat was out of Lance’s sight that he relaxed and decided to swim home. His only regret about the situation was that he didn’t stay to see those eyes close up. 


End file.
